Ducks
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kankuro is at the park for a day when he runs into Hinata bore and sad. What can he do to cheer her up? No hate on the story. I wanted to try something for fun so no hating on the pair. Fluff.


No hate on the story. I wanted to try something for fun so no hating on the pair.

Hinata x Kankuro

Kankuro was having a nice day off from school.

It was a Firday, normally he would be watching Garra in basketball or Temari playing chess. But it was such a nice day that school got canceled for the day. Mostly due to the retakes. And that means exams. Kankuro was good to go. He was going to graduate anyway. Not like he really needed to retake a test.

In the park he walked and saw all the trees, people, squirrels, dogs, and girl?

He saw a girl sitting alone on the bench.

"Hinata Hyuga?" He asked. He knew her because she was one of the bright students who passed the exams with flying colors.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll move." She said looking up at him.

"Don't. It's alright. I'm just asking you a question. You don't have to leave." He said.

She was shy and timid sometimes.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Hinata sighed. "Because Neji made plans with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji. He forgot we planned to come here and play with the dogs here. Catching butteries, and jumping in the little creek behind this bench." She said.

Kankuro was surprised she still came for all this.

"And your still here?" He chuckled. "You know it's never fun doing things by yourself." He said. He know. Garra had that all his life. He and Temari were busy with school at the time and Garra was...different.

"It's what I've always done. My sister is too young and she has friends her age. I just wish Neji would have some time for me." Hinata said with a sigh.

Kankuro looked at the time on his phone. He had about an hour or two to spare. Right?

"Okay!" He said jumping up and staining in front of her. "Let's go! Have fun."

Hinata was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Kankuro took her hand and headed over to where the dogs were.

"Excuse me. Can we pet your dogs?" Kankuro asked.

The people were silent for a moment but looking over at Hinata...

"Sure. You can." They said.

Hinata smiled as she reached out to pet the dogs.

It was fun. One of the dogs even played fetch with Kankuro. And Kankuro kept losing.

Later Kankuro lead Hinata to the creek were they played and splashed. Even other kids came over and played with them.

Kankuro was soaked.

"This is fun!" Hinata said.

Kankuro was happy that she was feeling better.

"Hey. Do you want to come over and clean up?" Hinata asked looking up and down Kankuro could use it.

"If your parent don't mind." He said.

Hinata smiled. As Kankuro followed Hinata to her house.

"If you ever need someone to have fun with I'll be here. If Neji is going to cancel on you again and all." He said.

Hinata took his hand. "Thank you for this day. It turned out to be better then I thought it would with Neji." She said.

Kankuro blushed slightly seeing her holding his hand.

It was wired. "Sure. Glad you...Oh look! Ducks." He said.

Hinata looked to where he was pointing at a duck pond filled with ducks.

"Do you like ducks?" Hinata asked as Kankuro ran over to see them.

Kankuro was silent. He just sat there and watched. Hinata never seen his so quiet.

"When we were little, Garra was about four or five, Him, Temari and I went with our parents to fees ducks. I loved throwing it at them.

Temari just threw the whole thing in and watched them fight over it. Garra and I tossed pieces to them. It is a memory I always remember. And it's the one memory I think I have of all of us together." Kankuro said.

Hinata pulled out dome of her lunch she made for her and Neji.

"Here. Neji won't be eating it." She said.

Kankuro hesitated to take it. But he did and they spent the rest of the afternoon throwing bread to the ducks.

"This really has been a great day." Kankuro said.

"Yeah. Thanks again." Hinata said.

Kankuro was blushing again but he was smiling. He was happy. "Anything. Anytime." He said.

The End.

Hope you like the story. I wanted to try something new.


End file.
